


Princess of the Wolves

by DarkSwan102383



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan102383/pseuds/DarkSwan102383
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds, feral, Emma living in the woods and attempts to rehabilitate her into a civilized human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess of the Wolves

The sounds of a wailing baby filled his ears. He turned around and walked back to the tree that he had emerged from when he came through. There in the hollow tree was the source of the cries, baby Emma.

Pinocchio picked up the infant carefully, she was still all wet from being born. He wrapped her blanket tighter around her. He knew she must be hungry. What did babies eat? Pinocchio didn’t know, he had never taken care of a baby before. He was only seven, and had just recently become a real boy. He had never even been a baby, having been carved out of an enchanted tree by his papa.

Emma wailed. Pinocchio shifted her in his arms closer to his body. He noticed she couldn’t support her head and tried to hold her the way he’d seen women in his village hold their babies. “Shh, Emma, it’s going to be okay.” Pinocchio didn’t know if it was going to be okay, but his nose didn’t grow, so maybe that was a good sign.

Pinocchio carried Emma through the forest trying to remember what babies ate. He spotted a bush with wild blackberries growing on it. He plucked some off the bush and tried one, it was sweet. Did babies eat blackberries? Pinocchio hoped so, it was the only food they had. He tried to put a blackberry in Emma’s mouth, but she wouldn’t take it. Then he remembered that babies drank milk from their mothers. Emma’s mother wasn’t here and Pinocchio didn’t know what to do. Somehow he had to get help.

* * *

Night fell through the trees. Pinocchio had never been out alone at night before. The trees made shadows on the ground and there were a lot of strange noises that scared Pinocchio. Emma had finally fallen into a restless sleep. Emma was still understandably hungry and Pinocchio knew that if he didn’t find help soon, she would surely die.

Pinocchio wouldn’t let Emma die. He couldn’t, it was important that he keep her alive for all of them. She was the only one who could break the evil queen’s curse. He would make sure that she stayed alive, he would make sure that she knows her name, that she knows she is the savior.

A rustle in the bushes startled Pinocchio out of his thoughts. He sat still, stayed alert, and looked around for the source of the noise. He tightened his grip on Emma as a rabbit ran out of the bushes. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Pinocchio had another problem though. He desperately had to urinate, or what he childishly called wee-wee. He was a child after all and Emma had already gone wee-wee all over her blanket and him. Emma’s mother must not have had time to put a diaper on her before she was put through the wardrobe.

He couldn’t go while carrying Emma, so he looked for a safe place to put her down for a minute. He found a nice tree stump and carefully laid Emma on it. He surveyed the area for any threats, finding none, he ducked behind a tree to do his business.

While Pinocchio was busy, a female wolf crept out of her hiding place and walked over to Emma. The wolf gave Emma a sniff, grabbed Emma’s blanket with her teeth and started carrying Emma away. Emma whimpered from the sudden movement.

Pinocchio was finishing up when he heard Emma’s whimper and ran out from behind the tree just in time to see the wolf with Emma.

“No, you can’t eat Emma!” Pinocchio was distraught. The wolf continued carrying Emma away, but stopped for a moment and looked at Pinocchio, before continuing to walk away. Pinocchio realized the wolf wanted him to follow her. So he did.

* * *

Pinocchio followed the wolf for what seemed like miles. He was tired of walking and just wanted the wolf to give Emma back. He was convinced that the wolf just wanted to eat him and Emma. The wolf led him to its den, which was a cave near a river. The wolf took Emma inside. Pinocchio was afraid, there were about ten more wolves guarding the den outside. He would never get Emma back, they would both be eaten and the curse would never be broken.

A wolf nudged Pinocchio towards the opening of the cave. Pinocchio just knew he was dinner, if he went in there. The wolf head-butted Pinocchio into the den. He was shocked at what he saw. The female wolf had given Emma to a mama wolf, who was letting Emma suckle from her nipples. Emma’s blanket was discarded on the cave floor. Pinocchio picked it up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would cause the wolves to eat him. He would keep Emma’s blanket safe for her, it was the only thing she had from her parents.

Pinocchio was disgusted when the mother wolf started licking Emma’s genitals. “No, don’t lick Emma’s nu-nu,” a term Pinocchio picked up from the children at school. Girls had a nu-nu, while boys had a wee-nee. The wolf paid him no attention and continued cleaning Emma’s genitals, as Pinocchio noticed she was going wee-wee again. Pinocchio realized she was taking care of Emma and keeping her clean the way a mother wolf would take care of her own pups. Emma seemed happier now as she went back to sleep.

Pinocchio looked around the den and noticed that the mama wolf didn’t have any pups of her own to take care of, they were all big enough to go outside the den and didn’t need to be taken care of anymore.

The mother wolf lay close to Emma keeping her warm. Pinocchio was still wary, until another wolf entered the den and regurgitated meat right in front of him. “No thanks,” Pinocchio realized the wolf brought it for him to eat. Then he realized something else, he and Emma had been adopted.

* * *

  
**Two Years Later**

Emma crawled on all fours over to mama wolf and began sucking on one of her teets, she was able to stand on two legs, but preferred to crawl like her brothers and sisters. She didn’t leave the den on her own, still very much treated as the baby of the wolf pack. Mama wolf wasn’t far anytime she went wee-wee or ca-ca, that’s what No-kee had told her it was, and went right to work cleaning her up the instant it happened.

Emma couldn’t say Pinocchio and Pinocchio thought No-kee was close enough. Pinocchio had trouble teaching Emma words. She preferred snarling, growling, barking, and howling like the other wolves. With no one to talk to who understood a lot of English, Pinocchio was losing his language skills and starting to embrace wolf language. At least he had taught Emma her name, and she knew that he was referring to her when he said it.

Pinocchio observed Emma suckling on mama wolf’s teet, while clutching her blanket. Pinocchio thought Granny must have made the blanket with enchanted yarn, because the blanket was still in very good condition, despite the abuse it had been through. It was filthy, from being dragged around on the cave floor, but wasn’t damaged in any way.

Emma preferred mama wolf’s milk over the regurgitated meat that was offered to them by the other wolves. Pinocchio was hungry enough that he started accepting and eating the raw meat that was brought back to the den. Emma ate it sometimes, but most of her meals came from mama wolf. As a result, Emma was a lot smaller than she normally would be at her age.

Pinocchio was a lot bigger than he was when the wolves adopted them, so he had since outgrown the clothes he was wearing. He elected not to wear anything and go around naked like Emma. Pinocchio turned his head away when Emma finished eating and mama wolf started cleaning up her wee-wee. Pinocchio still thought it was disgusting, but it kept Emma and the den clean. At least mama wolf didn’t do that to Pinocchio, he went outside behind a tree and buried his waste like he was taught back in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

  
**Sixteen Years Later**

Emma woke up to mama wolf cleaning her nu-nu, which is what No-kee always called it. This was a different mama wolf, the old one had died years before having gotten too thin and weak due to the demands of feeding Emma and several litters of wolf pups. When the mama wolf died, another female would take her place. Sometimes the other females would lactate and help feed Emma and the other pups, even if they didn’t have their own pups. Her brother and sister wolves were all sleeping in a pile around and on top of her. Emma pushed herself out from under them and looked to see if No-kee had come back yet.

Emma looked where No-kee usually was when it got dark outside and everyone was awake. He wasn’t back, he had been gone for many moons. He had ran off after he stuck his wee-nee in her nu-nu and she had bit him. She had wanted him to do it, they had both been curious after they followed mama and papa wolf and saw them doing it. Emma just didn’t think it would hurt, and she had bit him, and he ran.    

After that, the other wolves knew something was different about Emma. There was something they sensed about her and it caused them to be more protective of her.

Emma left the den to see if she could find No-kee. One of the female wolves followed close behind. Emma crawled on all fours and disappeared through the forest.

* * *

Regina Mills was having dinner at Granny’s. A stack of newspapers sat on the counter next to her, an article on the front page caught her eye. A wild man that had been captured two months earlier in the woods close by the area was being released from the hospital and being sent to a rehabilitation center out of state. They were calling him August, because they had found him during the month of August, and he was unable to tell anyone his identity.

Regina finished eating, she left money on the counter, and walked out the door. Today was Wednesday and that meant she had to go to Game of Thorns, before it closed for the day, to buy flowers for her father’s grave.

* * *

Emma found an area of the woods she had never seen before. She decided to explore it, despite the growls from her sister. Emma had no sense of danger and ran through the trees.

She came across a small structure standing in the middle of the forest. She went over to it, sniffed it, put her hands on the edge, and peeked inside. It covered a deep hole that went down into the ground. She howled into it, and it echoed back at her. No-kee wasn’t in there. Emma walked away from it and explored more of the area.

* * *

Regina was walking in the woods towards her family crypt with flowers for her father’s grave, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She tilted her head and looked, about 50 feet in front of her was a naked girl and a wolf. Regina stopped and hid behind a tree to observe them without being spotted.

Regina observed the girl. She was on all fours, crawling around on the ground near the well. She had wild, tangled, matted blonde hair and she was filthy. The wolf started licking her genitals and that’s when Regina realized that the wild girl was urinating. Lovely.

Regina would not stand for this. She would not have anyone running naked and wild in the woods, not in her town. Regina accidentally stepped on a branch, which caused the girl and the wolf to look up. The wild girl suddenly ran out of the area on all fours, the wolf following closely behind her.

Regina stepped out from behind the tree and continued walking to her vault. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

“Sheriff, there is a naked girl, running wild through the forest. I want her captured immediately.”

 


End file.
